Little Dreamer
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Rachel mantenía su postura firme como había practicado horas antes... tal y como le había dicho su profesor; "Pequeña soñadora, somos dueños de nuestro destino. Tu decidirás si quieres que ella viva dentro de ti por toda la eternidad".


**Hola! :D Espero que les agrade este one – shot. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**Little Dreamer**

La noche cubrió el cielo de Lima, Ohio mientras sus habitantes se preparaban para el siguiente día. El hogar Berry se encontraba casi desierto, los muebles habían sido enviados a otro lugar y algunos cuantos permanecían cubiertos por sabanas blancas. La pequeña Rachel observaba con tristeza la que algún día fue su habitación. Los carteles, fotografías, discos y unas cuantas cosas más se encontraban listas para ser transportadas. Su cama y tocador era todo lo que quedaba en aquella habitación color rosa. Incluso la enorme estrella en su puerta se había ido.

-Cariño, todo va a estar bien. –Consoló Hiram con una pequeña sonrisa. Al notar que la niña de pelo ondulado seguía cabizbaja, se acerco hacia ella y extendió su mano para colocarla en su delicado hombro.- ¿Por qué estas triste?

Un sollozo proveniente de Rachel respondió a su pregunta inmediatamente, el hombre abrazo a su hija con ternura depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-Yo sé que es duro, mi amor. Pero piensa que estamos haciendo esto por tu bien y tu futuro. ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar en Broadway cuando seas grande? –Pregunto Hiram un poco preocupado.

-Por supuesto, papá. –Respondió la pequeña inmediatamente zafándose de su abrazo para mirarle con sus ojos vidriosos.- Es solo que voy extrañar mucho a Lucy.

El hombre de anteojos asintió comprendiendo lo difícil que era para su hija marcharse. Lucy Quinn Fabray era la única amiga que Rachel había hecho desde que nació, ya que eran vecinas y tenían la misma edad no fue una sorpresa que se entendieran. Las dos niñas eran casi inseparables, Hiram al igual Judy Fabray notaron la conexión intensa que sus pequeñas habían creado la primera vez que hablaron.

-Quinn estará bien, no dejara de ser tu amiga…

-Pero ya no la voy a ver –Replico la niña en medio de lagrimas partiendo el corazón del hombre.- Ya no voy a jugar con ella, ni ir al mismo kínder… ya no voy a estar a su lado.

-Oh pequeña –Susurro Hiram con tristeza. Rachel continuo llorando aferrándose a él como si dependiera su vida de ello.- Sabes algo, a donde quiera que vayas llevaras una parte de Quinn contigo. Ella lo sabrá siempre, porque estando incluso a miles de kilómetros ocuparas un lugar especial en su vida, en su corazón.

-Papá no quiero…

El sonido del timbre interrumpió las palabras de la pequeña morena, el hombre limpio su rostro con cuidado y sonrió con simpatía besando una vez más la frente de la niña.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que Quinn ha llegado. –Musito arrastrando a su hija lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-x-

Judy apretó con cuidado la mano de su pequeña, un gesto de confort sencillo que ayudaría a la rubia. Leroy apareció frente a ellas con una sonrisa amable, el hombre les permitió el paso a la casa ya casi vacía. Quinn agacho su rostro para impedir que los adultos notaran las lagrimas que ya se acumulaban en sus ojos, ver el hogar de los Berry le causaba tristeza y dolor. El lugar no era nada parecido al que conoció desde hace años.

La conversación de su madre con Leroy poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un eco lejano hasta que sintió dos pequeños, pero fuertes brazos envolverla en un abrazo de oso casi asfixiante.

-Rachel, por favor deja respirar a Quinn. –Dijo Hiram con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres adultos rieron al notar el rostro colorado de ambas niñas.

-¿Podemos ir afuera? -Pregunto la niña de pelo rizado.

Leroy sacudió su cabeza controlando su risa.

-No Rach, está oscuro y…

-Hay un foco en el patio trasero. Prometo que no tardaremos, por favor. –Rogo con su labio inferior hacia el frente. –Por favor.

Hiram coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y le miro con una mueca de melancolía. Judy asintió comprendiendo que sería la última vez que las niñas tendrían una reunión antes de que Rachel se marchara, de todas maneras no es como si pudiera a oponerse sabiendo que estarían frente a ellos todo el tiempo.

-Está bien, pero manténganse frente a nosotros, de acuerdo? –Acepto Leroy con derrota.

-Gracias. –Exclamo Rachel tomando la mano de su amiga.

-x-

Los adultos observaron cada movimiento de las niñas con tristeza, todos sabían que Quinn y Rachel se protegían la una a la otra. La pequeña Berry había sido víctima de burlas muchas veces por su apariencia y la relación de sus padres, mientras que Quinn tenía que soportar los comentarios hirientes de los otros niños por su obesidad.

Finalmente la morena alejo su mano con delicadeza mirando los ojos avellanas enrojecidos e hinchados.

-¿Que voy hacer, Rach? –Pregunto Lucy con voz quebrada mirando el pasto bajo sus pies.- Voy a estar sola.

La niña de cabello ondulado nuevamente entrelazo su mano con Quinn y contuvo las lágrimas que en sus ojos ya amenazaban con caer, la voz de la rubia había roto su corazón al mismo tiempo que la vulnerabilidad y temor inundaban su mirada. Rachel odiaba tener que marcharse, abandonar a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-No lo estarás, si alguna vez te sientes sola y te preguntas porque.. –La niña se detuvo, y limpio una traviesa lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la otra.- Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Vas a irte a New York, ¿cómo se supone que hare eso? –Cuestiono Quinn con dolor. Sus lentes fueron lanzados a un lado al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Mira las estrellas y elige una. –Ordeno Rachel mirando el cielo oscuro. La rubiecilla asintió y señalo una brillante junto a la enorme luna. La pequeña Berry apretó su mano aun observando la estrella.- Quiero que la veas cuando te sientas triste, yo lo hare desde donde este e imaginare tu rostro en ella para nunca olvidarte.

-Yo… yo hare lo mismo. –Respondió Lucy con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Pero aun así voy a extrañarte, Rach.

La niña morena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y depósito un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios, Quinn cerró los ojos al contacto y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Voy a rezar todas las noches para que nuestras almas se unan de nuevo, y no solo en nuestros sueños, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca. –Prometió la niña de cabello ondulado.- Si me marcho antes de que despiertes, recuerda que te amo. –Finalizo besando sus labios por un corto momento.

-x-

Hiram y Leroy despidieron a ambas Fabray con lágrimas en los ojos, Rachel mantenía su postura firme como había practicado horas antes. Su primer actuación en el mundo real, tal y como le había dicho su profesor; "_Pequeña soñadora, somos dueños de nuestro destino. Tu decidirás si quieres que ella viva dentro de ti por toda la eternidad". _

-Regresaremos algún día, verdad papá. –Hablo la niña en voz baja mirando a sus padres con esperanza.

Los hombres Berry se miraron entre si.

-Si cariño. Algún día. – Prometió Leroy sin saber que decir. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de la pequeña antes de abrazarlos con toda sus fuerzas.- Vamos, tienes que dormir porque mañana será un largo día.

Después de unos minutos el hogar Berry quedo en silencio y las luces fueron apagándose, Hiram arropo a Rachel con cuidado observando sus gestos pensativos.

-Y cuando las luces se apaguen, sabré que seguirás brillando de alguna manera. –Espeto a su padre con una sonrisa.- Quinn será mi estrella, siempre estará conmigo.

-Eso es fantástico, Rach. –Contesto su padre con una sonrisa genuina.- Ustedes siempre estarán conectadas a través del tiempo y espacio, el viaje que han compartido aun no llega a su fin. Esto solo es una pequeña despedida temporal, porque volverán a encontrarse. Te lo prometo.

-Lo sé, Lucy Quinn Fabray siempre será especial para mí. –Replico en voz baja antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**~X~**

**Gracias por haber entrado! :)**


End file.
